Lurking Danger
by KuroShiroYamiHikari
Summary: This is the prequel to my other story, Haunted. Something threatens Konoka's safety, and Setsuna leaves Mahora to fight it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! Before I begin, I want to thank everyone for their reviews! After some thought, I decided to tell the story behind Setsuna's disappearance in my other story, Haunted. This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic, so I can't promise weekly updates. I will though, try my best. I hope for this to be about three or four chapters. Anyways, before I start rambling again, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor will I ever will.

Lurking Danger

_Prologue_

Panting slightly, Sakurazaki Setsuna sheathed her sword, her morning exercises complete. She had awoken an hour after dawn and spent the next three hours training and honing her almost perfect skills. There was one reason she was doing this, namely the Konoe princess, Konoka. The swordsman had sworn to forever protect the younger girl, never straying far from her side.

Ever since the Kyoto field trip, Setsuna realized how much she was still lacking in the ways of protecting Konoka. Her inexperience had nearly killed them all. They were only alive because Negi-sensei and Asuna had been there. She would have to thank them as soon as possible.

"Secchan! Secchan!" Setsuna whipped her head around to see the object of her thoughts running towards her. She was not expecting the tackle that came with the smile given to her.

"Whoa!" Setsuna stumbled backwards, trying to regain her balance as best as she could with Konoka clinging to her. Her determination failed and she tumbled to the ground with a grinning healer on top of her.

Setsuna looked up wide-eyed at Konoka who smiled disarmingly at her. Her train of thoughts was cut off as she took in the beauty that was her Kono-chan.

Konoka stood up and offered a hand to the dazed half-demon, who took it gratefully.

"Hey, Ojou-sama.

" She saw the frown appear on the mage's face and quickly corrected her mistake, "I mean, Kono-chan."

Setsuna sighed internally when the smile reappeared.

"What are you doing up this early, Kono-chan?" she asked.

"Silly, it's already time for school. Everyone was wondering where you were, so Negi-kun asked me to go find you."

Setsuna's eyes widened and she cursed inwardly. Had she been so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten about school?

She looked down surprised when she felt a soft, warm hand grasp hers.

"C'mon, Secchan, let's go to school."

Setsuna let Konoka pull her towards the school and she felt as if nothing could go wrong and that everything was right.

Little did she know how wrong she was.

I apologize for the shortness. It didn't turn out as well as I wanted, but I wanted to get this out before the weekend. Again, I apologize for the length of this and to make up for it, I will update by Sunday. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lurking Danger

Hello, readers! Once again, I apologize about the shortness of the last chapter, but here's the next one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Negima.

Chapter 2

"Ok, class, tonight's homework is-" Negi Springfield was cut off by the ringing bell. He sighed as his students rushed out of class. The only people left in the room were Setsuna and Konoka. He smiled as he saw the familiar redness on the winged swordsman's face as her princess grabbed her hand.

Setsuna tried her hardest to control the spreading blush, but intertwined their fingers nonetheless. She shouldered Yuunagi and picked up her bag.

"Shall we go, Kono-chan?" asked Setsuna nodding her head towards the door.

Konoka giggled at Setsuna's polite way of speaking and walked to the door. On the way out, she called to her sensei.

"Bye Negi-kun, see you later!"

Setsuna bowed as best she could with Konoka still holding onto her and said, "Goodbye, Negi-sensei."

Negi just laughed quietly as they left the room. Everyone, including him, could see how much the two loved each other. Even though he was still a child, he saw the longing looks shared between the two, the uneasiness when one of them wasn't near the other, and the kind, loving look in their eyes when they were together.

He walked out the door and saw Asuna leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hello there, Asuna-san. What are you doing out here?"

She looked away with a slight blush and replied quickly, almost too quickly for her liking, "I've got nothing better to do and so I thought I might as well wait for you. I was wondering if you could help me with some of the work today. I didn't quite understand all of it."

Negi was surprised, but pleasantly so. They started walking down the hall towards their dorm room. As they rounded the corner, they caught a slight glance of Konoka teasing Setsuna. Even from their distance, both Negi and Asuna could see the flush on the seventeen year old's face.

"Hey, Asuna-san, why doesn't Setsuna-san tell Konoka-san how she feels about her? I mean, it's obvious that they love each other, so why not?"

Asuna gave the child teacher, who was no longer a child, a funny look.

"What brought that on?" she asked.

"Well, it just seems that Konoka-san always seems so hopeful when Setsuna-san holds her hand or something like that and then she becomes really depressed afterwards. And Setsuna-san always has this angry, possessive look whenever Konoka-san goes on an omiai. It kind of gets almost frustrating after awhile." He replied.

Asuna sighed and told him, "There are many different reasons. One of which being Setsuna-san's shyness and her own shame of her heritage. However the main reason was Konoka's family. If they found out that the two girls loved each other, they would tear them apart. And Konoka would be absolutely heartbroken. She needs an heir to continue the Konoe line. And unfortunately, despite Setsuna-san giving everything for Konoka, that's just the one thing she isn't able to give. The headmaster would surely disagree of their relationship if one were to develop and so that leaves them with the way they are now. They do deserve more, though. It's a shame that they can't really do anything about it."

Negi just stared in shock and wonder. "Wow, Asuna-san, that was impressive. I didn't know you knew that much about stuff like that."

Asuna turned and glared at him. "Are you implying that I'm stupid, Negi- bouzu?"

Negi quickly shook his head and nimbly dodged the punch aimed at his head. He took off down the hall, screaming, "I'm sorry, Asuna-saaaan!"

Asuna just laughed and ran after him. Finally, he had lightened up. It was good to have the old Negi back. 

A/N: Yeah, so that's that. Very few KonoSetsu moments, but I wanted to show Negi and Asuna's point of view. It's important later on(hint hint). Anyways, I'll update probably by Wednesday or Thursday. Next chapter will have lots of fluff in it, I promise! I hope that you guys will review to tell me how it is. Oh, and if you have any suggestions for any later chapters, tell me in your review and I'll do my best to add them in. Thanks for reading this and I hope that it wasn't too horrible. Please review!


End file.
